The Cop and the Spider
by Persiana13
Summary: Not related to any story.  Just wanted to write a fight scene between Juri and Chun-Li.


**The Cop and the Spider **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Capcom. _

One Shot 

Juri, the black-haired assassin, cackled maniacally as she tumbled over busy traffic. One could smell the smog with all the cars that were lined up in traffic. Cars ranging from sizes and colors crowded the busy street going in both directions. All the while, the assassin Juri was leaping, tumbling, and twisting her way, landing effortlessly on cars and, sometimes, leapfrogging off of car roofs.

Chun Li was in hot pursuit, jumping over the same cars Juri did. Chun Li was an Interpol officer that pursued the most hardened criminals and brought them to justice. Juri was wanted for murder on another continent and, when Chun Li found out that Juri was in China, she raced out to find her.

Juri cartwheeled over the last car hood and dashed into a building, her left purple eye glowing ominously. She kicked the barricaded door in, splinters flying everywhere. She leapt into the darkness, balancing delicately on one of the rails.

Chun Li was not that far behind. She wrenched in disgust as a tail pipe blew smog in her face, but she kept moving. She dashed into the building and found it to be dark and dusty. She let out a cough and looked around. Chun Li flipped her hair back and called out,

"You're under arrest!"

Juri stayed silent, perched like a cat. Juri licked her lips seductively. She then noticed a pole leading all the way down just over Chun Li's head. She slinked like a spider to the pole, careful not to give herself away.

Juri's muscles tensed in her legs and thighs as she crept down the pipe like a spider, all the while admiring Chun Li's figure. Juri admitted,

_For a cop, she has a tremendously good-looking ass. And I wonder what her legs are like. _

Chun Li scanned the building floor carefully, her eyes not even blinking. She took a few steps forward slowly, trying to listen for anything that could betray Juri's presence.

Juri could smell Chun Li's hair. Perching her feet on the pole like a spider, Juri reached out with her arm.

Suddenly, Chun Li grabbed it and threw Juri in front of her. Juri growled,

"You little bitch! I'll make you pay!"

She arched her spine like a gymnast and stood up from her back bend. She took her traditional fighting stance, standing on the ball of one foot while her other was raised. Chun Li ran at her and delivered a hard chop. Juri slipped underneath and swept under Chun Li. The Interpol cop used the momentum and flipped herself up. Juri, seeing this, perched like a frog and leapt at her opponent. Chun Li fell backwards and could feel Juri's cold foot on her throat. Juri leaned down, but Chun Li slapped Juri's face and swept underneath her. Juri fell on her butt, still feeling the stinging effects of the slap. She then was tackled and pinned down, Chun Li on top of her. She went to go for the handcuffs when Juri arched her spine and legs, catching Chun Li's neck with her feet. She then threw her off and Juri smiled,

"There's a reason I am called the spider, Chun Li. Not only do I have tremendous flexibility and grace, I also strike quickly!"

She dashed and tried to deliver a hard kick to Chun Li. Chun Li dropped into a split, evading the attack. The sweat these two fighters were working up had not even begun to break for either one of them.

Chun Li spun around, her legs extending in a deep split. She stood up and turned, just as Juri was coming at her again. Chun Li, side-stepped out of the way and tried to deliver a hard elbow into Juri's neck. Juri bent over backwards again, this time folding over completely. She touched the ground near her ankles and swung back up, head-butting the cop. Chun Li was disorientated for a moment until she felt a sharp jab in her stomach. Her breath had escaped her lungs in a pained groan and she collapsed, clutching her stomach. She never expected Juri to kick so hard and drop her so quickly. She heard something crack in her body. No doubt, it was a broken rib.

Juri dropped on all fours and began walking like a cat, right on top of the downed Chun Li. She wrapped her strong legs tightly around Chun Li's waist and crept on her back. Juri whispered,

"This has been fun, Chun Li. Maybe, when I'm not running from you, we can play again."

Juri then tightened her legs. Chun Li screamed out loud. Something was definitely broken, and Juri was exploiting it. Mustering all the strength she could, Chun Li clenched her fists and, from her position, extended her leg until her ankle was practically touching her ear in a hard kick. Juri was knocked off and Chun Li rolled away. She stood up uneasily as Juri tried to stand up, but found herself bleeding from lips. She swirled her tongue and grinned evilly,

"Now, this is what I'm talking about! Bring it! I want more!"

Chun Li shook her head; Juri was nuts.

Jus then, there was a man calling on a blow horn,

"Juri, you are under arrest! We have the building completely surrounded!"

Juri sighed,

"Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted."

She cartwheeled away. Chun Li was in hot pursuit again, but, as she pursued Juri around the corner, something was wrong.

Juri had vanished into thin air. Chun Li stared down the hall, shaking her head. If only the Interpol cop had bothered to look up as she left that Juri, her eye glowing purple and her smile evil, had perched herself on the ceiling in an extensive split...

End of One Shot


End file.
